lost demon
by Newszeland
Summary: Dia adalah iblis pertama didunia dan iblis pertama yang dibuang oleh Tuhan karena kesombongannya, bagaimanakah kisahnya? Just read!


Summary:

Tahukah bahwa dulu sekali ketika zaman manusia belum

diciptakan dan bumi masih dihuni oleh mahluk ciptaan tuhan

seperti Malaikat dan masih belum ada Iblis karena mereka

tercipta akibat ingkarnya mereka untuk bersujud kepada Adam.

Dan cerita ini menceritakan tentang suatu rahasia terbesar

yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa kalangan saja seperti

Michael dan Tuhan itu saja, yaitu tentang jalinan Kasih seorang

Malaikat baik hati dan disegani oleh para Malaikat lainya yang

dimasa depanya akan menjadi Iblis atau lebih dikenal bernama

Lucifer dengan Seorang Malaikat Bersurai pirang yang

kecantikanya sangat luar biasa dan lebih dikenal dengan

panggilan Gabriel.

Mereka berdua menjalin kasih dengan perasaan suka satu

sama lain namun dilakukan secara sembunyi sembunyi entah

karena apa namun sebenarnya perilaku mereka berdua ini

sudah diketahui oleh Kami-sama dan Michael akan tetapi

Michael yang ingin menasehati Lucifer dan Gabriel harus

bungkam ketika melihat Kami-sama tersenyum kearahnya

sambil menggeleng pelan yang akhirnya membuat Michael

membiarkan hubungan Lucifer dan Gabriel terus terjalin sampai

suatu kejadian dikedepanya membuat dirinya terpisah jauh

dengan sang pujaan hati.

Yaitu kejadian dimana Kami-sama menciptakan Mahluk baru

yaitu Adam atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Manusia/Ningen

dan Kami-sama menyuruh semua mahluk yang pernah ia

ciptakan untuk bersujud dihadapan Adam dan tentu saja para

Malaikat mematuhi perintahnya namun ada satu Malaikat yang

masih berdiri tegap sambil menatap sang Adam rendah dan

membuat dirinya ditatap kaget oleh para Malaikat lainya yaitu

sang Malaikat Lucifer yang masih berdiri tegap sambil menatap

sang Adam rendah.

"Lucifer? Kenapa kau masih berdiri? Bukankah dirimu dan yang

lainya sudah kusuruh untuk menunduk hormat kepada Adam?"

Tanya Kami-sama pelan dan hanya dibalas kekehan pelan oleh

sang Lucifer.

"Kheh? Yang benar saja Ayah?! Kami tercipta lebih dulu dan

terbuat dari cahaya harus menunduk hormat kepada Mahluk

yang terbuat dari tanah ini? Aku tidak mau menurutinya Ayah!"

Ucap Lucifer lantang dan sekali lagi membuat dirinya ditatap

shock oleh Malaikat lainya dan membuat Michael yang berada

tidak jauh dari tempat Lucifer emosi.

"Cukup Lucifer! Aku sudah muak dengan omong kosongmu!

Kau berani melanggar perintah Ayah kali ini! Bahkan aku

membiarkanmu menjalin Kasi-!"

"Michael cukup"

Perkataan Michael terputus dan dirinya langsung bungkam

ketika mndengar suara Kami-sama yang memotong ucapanya

dan kemudian Kami-sama mengalihkan pandanganya kearah

Lucifer yang juga tersentak karena rahasia dirinya sudah

diketahui oleh Michael dan Kami-sama.

"Lucifer kau kuhukum untuk pergi dari surga dan menempati

underworld" Ucap Kami-sama yang membuat hampir seluruh

Malaikat disana kaget karena Lucifer yang dikenal dengan

ketulusan hatinya serta kebaikanya kepada mereka akan diusir

dari Heaven bahkan salah satu Malaikat disana ada yang

menangis yaitu Malaikat bersurai pirang atau Gabriel yang

menangis karena akan berpisah dengan Lucifer.

Lucifer yang mendengar perkataan Kalimat Kami-sama atau

Ayahnya barusan hanya melebarkan matanya kaget kemudian

menunduk menutupi ekspresi wajahnya dengan surainya.

"Kheh? Beginikah akhirnya? Menyedihkan untuk Malaikat

sepertiku" Desis Lucifer pelan yang tidak dapat didengar oleh

Malaikat lainya namun dapat didengar oleh Kami-sama,

Kemudian Lucifer mulai membalikan tubuhnya dari hadapan

Kami-sama dan melangkah menjauh namun sebelum langkah

ketiga dirinya kembali dikagetkan karena sayapnya yang

berwarna seputih kapas sekarang mulai berubah warna menjadi

hitam gelap.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Lucifer sambil menoleh menatap

Kami-sama.

"Kesucianmu telah ternodai Lucifer dan oleh sebab itu sayapmu

berubah dan juga sekarang kau bukanlah seorang malaikat

melainkan seorang Raja iblis Lucifer"Jelas Kami-sama yang

membuat Lucifer kembali tersentak kaget untuk kesekian

kalinya.

"Kesucian kah? Huh persetan dengan itu semua" Desis Lucifer

yang diakhir kalimatnya dirinya menatap Kami-sama dengan

seringai, "Yah tidak apalah, mungkin ditempat baruku nanti aku

bisa membuat kerajaan dan hidup damai dengan sesukaku"

Ucap Lucifer kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

meninggalkan Heaven, namun dibarisan depan Malaikat yang

masih memperhatikan kejadian yang sedang terjadi ini atau

lebih tepatnya disamping Michael ada seorang Malaikat wanita

yaitu Gabriel yang ingin mengejar Lucifer ingin mengatakan

sesuatu namun harus dirinya tunda karena ia tak ingin

melanggar perintah Kami-sama namun ketika melihat Kami-

sama mengangguk pelan itu sudah membuat dirinya mengerti

bahwa Ayah mengizinkanya untuk mengejar Lucifer.

Kemudian dengan cepat Gabriel bangkit dari duduknya dan

mengejar Lucifer serta mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari

Malaikat lainya karena belum mengetahui hubungan Lucifer

dan Gabriel.

Tap!

Tap!

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara

wanita dari arah belakangnya dan juga dirinya sangat

mengenal suara wanita ini, wanita yang mengisi kekosongan

hatinya dan wanita yang membuatnya tersenyum disaat sedih.

"Gabriel?" Ucap Lucifer pelan sambil menolehkan kepalanya

kesamping menatap Gabriel yang menatapnya dengan mata

yang berair bertanda sehabis menangis.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan semua hal ini Lucifer?" Tanya

Gabriel sambil melangkah pelan kearah Lucifer yang terdiam.

"Entahlah Gabriel semua ini kulakukan karena hati kecilku

mengatakan hal yang kulakukan ini benar dan tidak ada hal

lain" Jawab Lucifer datar sambil membalikan tubuhnya

menghadap Gabriel yang terkejut mendengar perkataanya

barusan.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku disini seorang diri Lucifer?" Desis

Gabriel pelan yang membuat Lucifer memandanya dengan

pandangan sulit diartikan dan juga sebenarnya dirinya berat

untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi,

sekarang dirinya sudah dikutuk oleh Kami-sama menjadi

mahluk yang bernama Iblis serta diusir dari surga dan dirinya

tidak mau perlakuan terhadap dirinya ini akan dirasakan oleh

Gabriel nanti karena nekat ikut bersamanya dan jika hal itu

sampai terjadi maka akan membuat sang Lucifer ini menyesal,

oleh karena itu hal terbaik adalah membuat Gabriel berada

tetap disurga.

"Itu adalah pilihan terbaik Gabriel, Kumohon jangan melakukan

hal yang akan membuat dirimu menjadi sepertiku dikedepanya"

Ucap Lucifer sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Gabriel.

Grep!

"Baka!"

Lucifer hanya terdiam ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan erat

dan teriakan dari Gabriel, kemudian dengan perlahan Lucifer

membalas pelukan Gabriel dan mengelus surai pirangnya

dengan lembut.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku untuk selalu tersenyum dan tidak berbuat

hal aneh" Bisik Lucifer sambil tertawa pelan membuat Gabriel

yang mendengarnya menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal,

memang dirinya ceroboh dalam melakukan sesuatu namun jika

Lucifer yang mengatakanya itu membuat sisi feminimnya

keluar entah karena apa.

"Mou~ Aku tidak pernah membuat hal aneh Lucifer!" Rengek

Gabriel dalam pelukan Lucifer sambil mendongak menatap

wajah Lucifer yang sedang tertawa pelan dan entah mengapa

wajah tampan Lucifer ini selalu saja membuatnya merona

entah sudah keberapa kali.

"Haha baiklah jika itu menurutmu Gabriel" Ucap Lucifer sambil

melepaskan pelukanya dan menyentil ujung hidung Gabriel

pelan, " Nah saatnya Aku pergi" Sambung Lucifer pelan sambil

tersenyum kecil dan kembali membuat ekspresi Gabriel yang

tadi ceria menjadi sendu.

"Berjanjilah untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap perasaan ini

Lucifer" Ucap Gabriel sambil memeluk Lucifer erat, sedangkan

Lucifer hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Gabriel namun

hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Gabriel

terhadapnya dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Sayonara Gabriel" Bisik Lucifer pelan dan hanya meninggalkan

Gabriel seorang diri ditempat itu dengan beberapa bulu hitam

sayap Lucifer yang melayang turun dengan perlahan.

"Lucifer" Ucap Gabriel sendu seorang diri.

Dan mulai saat itu kehidupan surga kembali tenang dan juga

mahluk Kami-sama yang bernama Adam itu diberi tempat oleh

Kami-sama dibumi dan beberapa diantara mereka diberi

berkah oleh dirinya yaitu sebuah artefak suci 'Secret Gear' yang

bahkan beberapa diantaranya bisa membunuh Tuhan itu

sendiri, tidak masuk akal memang mendengar ciptaan Tuhan

dapat membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri namun apa daya jika

memang itu benar faktanya dan semakin lama mulai dari satu

tahun, ratusan tahun, ribuan tahun sampai akhirnya kaum

Adam berjumlah banyak dan mereka saling berperang dibumi

memperebutkan kekuasaan,harta,tahta dan kekuatan serta

mereka menggunakan kekuatan berkah tuhan dengan cara yang

salah yaitu untuk membunuh sesama jenis mereka dan hal itu

membuat salah satu Malaikat bersurai pirang yang sekarang

berdiri diatas sebuah bukit memandang perang yang terjadi

dihadapanya itu dengan pandangan datar dan dirinya bisa

berdiri dibumi sekarang karena diutus oleh Kami-sama untuk

meredakan perang yang terjadi dibumi.

"Jadi inikah yang kau maksud dengan cara tidak mau bersujud

dihadapan Adam, Lucifer?" Ucap Malaikat pirang tersebut pelan

sambil melihat perang yang semakin memanas dihadapanya

ini.

"Michael! Ayo cepat kita kesana kurasa akan semakin banyak

korban" Ucap sosok Malaikat yang berada dibelakang Malaikat

pirang yang bernama Michael tersebut.

"Tentu Sariel" Balas Michael kemudian merentangkan sayapnya

dan terbang kearah medan perang diikuti oleh Sariel yang

berada dibelakangnya.

Perang terus terjadi dibumi itu antar pengguna artefak suci

tuhan atau Secret Gear semakin memanas dan mengundang

kaum Iblis yang dipimpin oleh Lucifer untuk ikut serta kedalam

perang tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Lucifer itu sendiri dan

kenapa mereka tidak memberitahu Raja mereka perihal keikut

sertaan Iblis kedalam perang tersebut karena Raja mereka sang

Lucifer mencintai kedamaian dan membenci peperangan

sangat keterbalikan image Lucifer yang dikenal oleh kaum

Adam yang menggambarkan bahwa Lucifer adalah sang

pembawa kesengsaraan dan kehancuran yang membuat

Lucifer tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar rumor yang tersebar

didunia Adam tersebut dan akhirnya Perang tersebut semakin

panas dan membesar karena keikut sertaan kaum Iblis dan

kaum Malaikat jatuh.

Malaikat jatuh memang belum tersebar luas rumornya karena

baru beberapa waktu yang lalu kaum mereka tercipta dan

Malaikat jatuh tercipta karena sang Malaikat yang dikenal

dengan nama Azazel sekaligus Malaikat pertama yang jatuh

(Datenshi) karena hal sepele yaitu mengintip Gabriel yang

sedang Mandi namun jika Lucifer masih menyandang gelar

Malaikatnya hal tersebut bisa menjadi besar, kejatuhan Azazel

ini bahkan membuat sang Kami-sama geleng geleng kepala

dan Azazel yang hanya menyengir tidak berdosa yang akhirnya

Azazel diusir dari surga seperti halnya Lucifer dan disuruh

menempati bagian utara Underworld sedangkan Dibagian timur

adalah kediaman Lucifer, Beberapa ratus tahun kemudian

mulai banyak Malaikat yang jatuh dengan berbagai macam hal

yang berbeda beda dan mulai menempati Underworld bersama

pemimpin mereka yaitu Azazel dan akhirnya jumlah mereka

yang masih berjumlah ratusan berbeda jauh dengan jumlah Iblis

yang berjumlah ribuan ikut serta dalam perang tersebut.

Perang antar Ras itu tidak bisa dihindarkan kembali banyak

yang berguguran antara pihak Iblis maupun Adam/Manusia dan

Datenshi sampai akhirnya turunya kaum Malaikat yang diutus

Kami-sama untuk meredakan perang tersebut malah semakin

membuat perang semakin memanas karena kedatangan fraksi

baru dan mau tidak mau akhirnya Kaum Malaikat ikut serta

kedalam perang yang membuat Korban semakin banyak

dimasing masing pihak dan ditengah panasnya perang yang

sedang terjadi itu turunlah Dua ekor Naga Merah dan putih

yang kemudian menggunakan area perang sebagai arena

bertarung kedua Naga tersebut dan tidak lama kedua naga itu

bertarung muncul kembali Tiga buah robekan dimensi yang

mengeluarkan Naga dalam legenda yang ditakuti oleh para

Malaikat karena diramalkan bisa membunuh tuhan itu sendiri

yaitu Great red,Ophis /Ourobos Dragon dan Apoclypse Dragon

atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Trihexa/666 dalam Kitab

mereka, yang Akhirnya kelima Naga itu mengamuk dan

membuat mau tidak mau Manusia,Malaikat jatuh, Iblis dan

Malaikat beraliansi untuk menghentikan amukan Naga, namun

akhirnya aliansi tersebut terdesak dan hampir kalah yang

akhirnya sang Kami-sama meninggalkan singgahsananya dan

turun keBumi untuk menghentikan perang berkepanjangan

tersebut dengan caranya.

Dengan turunya Ayah mereka atau Kami-sama memang

berhasil membuat kemajuan dengan kalahnya dua Naga merah

dan putih atau yang mereka kenal dengan nama Draig dan

Albion namun kalahnya kedua Naga tersebut bukan berarti

mereka akan menang melawan Tiga Naga selanjutnya dan

ketika aliansi yang dibantu oleh Kami-sama melawan Great red

, Ophis serta Apoclpyse Dragon mereka semua Kalah telak dan

hanya menyisakan Kami-sama, Michael dan juga Azazel yang

masih bertahan dari ganasnya serangan ketig Naga

penghancur tersebut.

"Ayah bagaimana ini? Kekuatan kedua mahluk tersebut

semakin berbahaya" Ucap Michael dengan kondisi yang bisa

dikatakan kurang baik begitu pula dengan kondisi Azazel.

"Meskipun aku telah jatuh, prinsip dan keteguhan hati ini masih

tetap seperti halnya dulu" Desis Azazel pelan dan tidak mereka

sadari sang Apoclypse Dragon telah membuat lingkaran sihir

raksasa yang diarahkan ke Ayah mereka dan kemudian

menembakan sebuah energi ungu pekat kearah Kami-sama.

"Ayah awas!" Jerit Michael ketika melihat Trihexa menembakan

sebuah energi dalam skala besar kearah Kami-sama yang

memunggunginya.

Blaar!

"A-ayah" Ucap Michale terbata ketika melihat serangan Naga

tersebut dengan telak mengenai Kami-sama.

"Ayah kau ini ceroboh sekali, jika aku terlambat bagaimana

nasib ayah nanti?"

Michael kenal dengan suara sosok yang masih tertutupi debu

ini namun ia masih ragu dengan suara ini, apakah ini suara ia

namun ketika dirinya melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapan

Kami-sama yang memblok serangan Trihexa beberapa saat

yang lalu semua keraguannya hilang digantikan oleh sebuah

senyuman kecil ketika melihat sosok pria bersurai pirang

seperti dirinya namun bedanya jika dirinya bersurai pirang lurus

sedangkan sosok yang menyelamatkan Kami-sama mempunyai

surai pirang Spike serta dua buah sayap hitam membentang

lebar dipunggungnya.

"Kau lama Lucifer" Ucap Michael pelan.

"Kheh! Gomenne Ayah aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kaumku

telah ikut berperang disini" Ucap Lucifer meminta maaf kepada

Kami-sama yang hanya tersenyum kecil, namun sebenarnya

dirinya juga kaget karena kaumnya ikut serta dalam perang ini

tanpa sepengatahuan dirinya dan dirinya akan mencari siapa

dalang dari ikutnya kaumnya kedalam perang ini seusai

masalah yang mereka hadapi ini usai.

Groaaar!

"Ayah mari kita selesaikan ini" Ucap Lucifer pelan dan

kemudian melesat maju sambil membuat sebuah lingkaran

sihir raksasa diatas kepalanya dan menembakan energi

kemerahan atau lebih dikenal dimasa mendatang dengan Nama

Power of Distruction kearah Ourobos Dragon dan dikuti oleh

Michael, Azazel dan juga Kami-sama.

Perang tersebut semakin besar karena ikutnya Lucifer yang

membantu Kami-sama untuk mengembalikan ketiga naga

tersebut keasalnya dan sedikit membuahkan hasil ketika Ophis

atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Ourobos Dragon mundur

sehabis ditaklukan oleh Lucifer dengan memanggil Samael agar

memakan energinya dan juga mundurnya Sang Great red

kembali kedalam celah dimensi karena kalah melawan Kami-

sama dan tersisalah Sang penghancur atau 666/Trihexa yang

menatap ganas kearah Lucifer dan juga Kami-sama sedangkan

Michael dan Azazel telah Lucifer pindahkan ketempat yang

aman karena terluka ketika membantu dirinya juga Kami-sama

melawan Ourobos dan Great Red beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ayah biarkan aku yang melawanya dan juga sebagai

hukumanku yang membangkang kepadamu waktu itu" Ucap

Lucifer sambil menatap Trihexa tajam.

Tap!

Lucifer menolehkan kepalanya ketika merasakan sebuah

tepukan halus dibahunya dan ketika menoleh ia dapat melihat

Kami-sama atau yang ia panggil Ayah itu sedang tersenyum

kecil.

"Sudah kuduga bahwa memang hatimu tidak pernah berubah

dan sangat suci seperti halnya Malaikat Lucifer" Ucap Kami-

sama pelan.

"Kekuatan Ayah sudah terkuras untuk menyegel Draig dan

Albion kedalam Artefak suci, jadi mustahil untuk Ayah

mengalahkan Mahluk itu" Ucap Lucifer Tegas dan dirinya dari

seumur hidupnya mulai dari Heaven sampai Underworld baru

kali pertamanya ia berbicara tegas layaknya sebuah perintah

kepada Kami-sama.

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti Lucifer mengapa aku

melakukan ini" Jelas Kami-sama dan kemudian mulai bersiap

melawan Trihexa serta Lucifer yang terdiam ketika mendengar

kalimat Kami-sama barusan.

Dan perang tersebut akhirnya terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya

Kami-sama dan Lucifer berhasil mengalahkan Trihexa dengan

meyegelnya diujung dunia namun harus dibayar mahal dengan

tewasnya sang pencipta atau Kami-sama yang sekarang

melebur menjadi cahaya dihadapan Lucifer yang menatapnya

datar namun tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa jauh dilubuk

hati terdalamnya sekarang dirinya sedang menjerit sedih karena

ditinggal oleh penciptanya.

"Aku percaya bahwa Ayah tidak benar benar tewas karena kau

adalah sang pencipta" Desis Lucifer pelan dan tidak menyadari

bahwa Michael serta Azazel yang sudah membaik keadaannya

mendekat kearahnya.

Tap!

Tap!

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer mengalihkan pandanganya ketika mendengar suara

teriakan yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang dan ketika

dirinya menoleh ia dapat melihat Michael serta Azazel yang

mendekat kearahnya.

"Perang sudah usai" Ucap Lucifer pelan ketika mengerti apa

yang akan dikatan Michael selanjutnya dan perkataan Lucifer

barusan membuat Michael tersenyum kecil.

"Syukurlah dan kalau begitu dimana Ayah? Ku yakin Ayah pasti

kelelahan sehabis menyegel Draig juga Albion dan harus

melawan Trihexa" Ucap Michael bertanya tentang kebaradaan

Kami-sama dan Lucifer hanya diam sambil mengalihkan

pandanganya kearah lain sebagai respon atas pertanyaan

Michael barusan.

"Lucifer? Dimana Ayah?" Tanya Michael sekali namun hanya

respon sama yang dikeluarkan Lucifer dan hal tersebut

membuat Michael bungkam karena dirinya tidak bodoh dan

mengerti maksud dari respon yang Lucifer keluarkan barusan

dan akhirnya dengan ekspresi yang tertutupi oleh poni

pirangnya dirinya berkata pelan.

"Begitukah" Desis Michael pelan dengan Ekspresi yang tertutupi

surai pirangnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekpresi Azazel ketika

menyadari maksud Lucifer, Sedangkan Lucifer hanya diam

sambil menatap datar kearah tanah tandus bekas peperangan

yang tidak pernah usai ini dan dirinya semakin yakin bahwa

keputusanya dahulu untuk tidak bersujud dihadapan Adam

adalah benar ketika ia melihat siapa dalang dalam perang

berkepanjangan ini.

Dan mulai sejak saat itu setiap fraksi melakukan genjatan

senjata dan perang yang berkepanjangan itu dikenal dengan

nama Great war namun sehabis perang tersebut Lucifer

menghilang entah kemana tanpa meninggal jejak sedikitpun

dan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan 'Aku

percaya dan tidak akan berubah' yang membuat Michael

tersenyum kecil ketika membaca tulisan tersebut.

Mulai saat itu kehidupan mulai normal kembali dibumi maupun

diunderworld dan juga untuk underworld sekarang telah disi

oleh para petinggi baru untuk kaum Iblis yaitu Sirzech Lucifer,

Serafal Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth dan beberapa lainya (Author lupa

nama Mou lainya :v) sedangkan untuk pihak Tenshi serta

Datenshi tetap dipegang Oleh Michael dan Azazel sebagai

petinggi.

Dan sekarang terlihatlah Michael yang sedang duduk disebuah

singgah sana yang seharusnya adalah singgahsana Kami-sama

yang ia gantikan posisinya karena Kami-sama telah tewas dan

rumor itu hanya ia, Azazel serta Lucifer yang mengetahuinya

sampai saat ini, dirinya sedikit tersenyum ketika membaca

sebuah tulisan dari secarik kertas yang ia pegang saat ini,

sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan 'Aku percaya dan tidak akan

berubah' yang ditinggalkan Lucifer sebelum ia menghilang

entah kemana.

"Kurasa kau adalah Malaikat yang sesungguhnya meskipun

Sayapmu telah menghitam Lucifer" Ucap Michael pelan sambil

memegang secarik kertas yang Lucifer tinggalkan sebelum

dirinya menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

.

.

.Lucifer.

Warning: Abal" , geje, typo,alur kecepatan, dll.

Chapter I

(First)

.

.

.

.10.000 years after wars.

Tokyo '07,00'

Kring!

Kring!

Suara alarm jam yang berbunyi dan memasuki pendengaran

sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih terlelap sekarang

diatas ranjang dengan nyenyak namun tidur pemuda tersebut

tidak bertahan lama karena suara jam yang berbunyi itu

semakin nyaring dan akhirnya mau tidak mau pemuda tersebut

membuka kedua matanya dengan malas.

"Ugh! Sudah pagi ternyata" Desis pemuda tersebut sambil

bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar

mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit akhirnya Pemuda tersebut telah

selesai berisap dibuktikan dengan tubuh pemuda tersebut yang

dibalut kemeja putih dan bawahan celana panjang hitam khas

seperti pekerja kantoran, kemudian dengan pelan pemuda

tersebut melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar namun tak lupa

menutupnya kembali.

Pemuda itu sekarang sudah berada disebuah sekolah atau

Academy yang dibagian halamannya tertulis Kuoh Academy

yang menjelaskan bahwa pemuda tersebut bekerja sebagai

guru atau staf disekolah tersebut, kemudian dengan menarik

nafas dalam pemuda tersebut memandang sekali lagi dengan

mantap kearah sekolah tersebut.

"Siapkan mental untuk meraih kesuksessan"Ucap Pemuda

tersebut sambil melangkah memasuki sekolah dan tidak

sampai satu menit memasuki sekolah itu dirinya dapat

mendengar bisik bisik dari para siswa maupun siswi yang

membicarakanya entah tentang apa namun Pemuda tersebut

hanya diam tidak menggubris bisik bisik siswa siswi dan terus

melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang guru.

Teng!

Tong!

Suara lonceng yang menandakan masuk sekolah dan

dimulainya pejaran dibuktika oleh siswa yang tadinya

bersantai mulai berlarian kekelasnya masing masing dan juga

terlihatlah pemuda yang tadi pagi menjadi bahan bisikan itu

sekarang sedang berjalan kemudian berhenti didepan sebuah

kelas bertuliskan 'XII A' dan membuka pintu kelas tersebut.

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou Naruto-Sensei!"

Begitulah suara yang dikeluarkan seluruh siswa/siswi kelas 'XIi

A' ketika mendengar pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan

Sensei mereka yang bernama Naruto tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan atas

ucapan seluruh murid disana dan dirinya mulai melangkah

kearah meja yang terletak diujung ruangan atau bisa disebut

meja guru, sesampainya Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sebuah

buku berukuran tebal dari dalam tasnya yang terdapat tulisan

judul dibagian depanya 'Fisika' dan hal itu menjelaskan bahwa

Naruto mengajarkan ilmu Fisika disekolah tersebut.

"Baiklah untuk pelajaran pertama mari kalian buka dari buku

paket Fisika halaman 123 dan kalian baca serta pahami apa itu

Kalor dan jika sudah maka kerjakan Essay A sampai C

kemudian kumpulkan" Ucap Datar sambil memandang seluruh

murid yang berada dikelas tersebut.

"Ha'i Sensei"

Hanya itu balasan yang dikeluarkan oleh seluruh penghuni

kelas saat mendengar perintah Naruto barusan namun

sebenarnya ada beberapa siswi yang malah bergosip ria

tentang Sensei mereka ini dibagian belakang namun Naruto

hanya diam membiarkanya, toh masa depan mereka berada

ditangan mereka sendiri bukan ditanganya jadi jika mereka

ingin menentukan jalan hidup mereka sendiri Naruto tidak bisa

mengganggu gugatnya.

"Sensei selalu bagitu ya? Padahal ia tampan namun sifatnya

yang cuek itu semakin membuatnya keren"

"Aku malah membayangkan jika Sensei sedang tersenyum"

"Kuharap Sensei akan jadi suamiku suatu hari nanti"

Begitulah suara gosipan yang dibicarakan secara pelan oleh

beberapa siswi dibagian bangku belakang dan Naruto hanya

menatap kegiatan para siswi tersebut dalam diam kemudian

kembali membaca buku fisika yang ada dihadapanya itu dalam

diam.

Teng!

Teng!

Tong!

Suara lonceng bell yang menandakan bahwa sekolah akademi

Kuoh telah memasuki waktu istirahat dimana sekarang Naruto

dapat melihat seluruh siswa berlalu kesana kemari dengan

tujuan yang berbeda beda seperti ada yang kekantin untuk

mengisi perut yang kosong, pergi ketaman untuk

menenangkan pikiran, menuju perpustakaan untuk membaca

sambil diselingi kegiatan lainya dan mengintip?

Naruto sempat sweatdrope ketika melihat tiga orang siswa

yang mempunyai kegiatan anti mainstream dari yang lainya

menurut Naruto yaitu mengintip klub kendo yang sedang

berganti pakaian namun salah seorang dari ketiga siswa itu

membuat kesalahan dengan menjatuhkan suatu benda yang

menghasilkan suara alhasil mereka bertiga tertangkap basah

sedang mengintip dan akhirnya babak belur dihajar masa oleh

kerumunan klub kendo yang membuat Naruto geleng geleng

melihatnya.

"Mungkin aku akan keatap untuk menenangkan diri" Ucap

Naruto pelan kemudian mulai melangkah menuju atap sekolah

guna menenangkan diri.

Cklek!

Suara pintu atap sekolah yang dibuka oleh seseorang yaitu

Naruto yang sekarang sedang melangkah memasuki bagian

atap sekolah mendekati sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak

didekat pagar pembatas dan ketika sudah sampai kemudian

Naruto tiduran diatas kursi tersebut sambil memandang langit

kuoh yang berwarna biru dengan jumlah awan yang tidak

terlalu banyak serta tidak memperdulikan sinar matahari yang

terasa panas.

"Aku rindu padamu" Ucap Naruto pelan entah kepada siapa

sambil memandang langit yang cerah tersebut, dan kemudian

dirinya kembali terdiam menikmati belaian angin yang menerpa

kulit tanya dengan halus.

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka menampakan seorang siswi bersurai

hitam dengan gaya potongan rambut model bob dan

menggunakan kacamata sedang memandang Naruto yang

sepertinya hanya diam tidak merespon kedatanganya dan

tetap memandang langit dalam diam.

"Sudah kuduga kalau Sensei akan berada disini" Ucap Siswi

tersebut sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto dan kemudian

mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto yang masih

tiduran, sedangkan Naruto yang merasa diajak ngomong oleh

siswi disampingnya ini hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian

kembali memandang langit.

"Dan juga sudah kuduga bahwa kau selalu kesini menemuiku

Sona" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil melirik sekilas kearah wanita

yang bernama Sona tersebut.

"Entahlah Sensei, aku selalu kesini hampir setiap harinya

karena insting mungkin dan juga aku heran apakah Sensei

tidak bosan hampir setiap hari tiduran disini sambil

memandang langit?" Ucap Sona pelan yang juga ikut

memandang langit Kuoh dengan tenang seperti Naruto.

"Bosan?" Ucap Naruto pelan mengulang perkataan Sona

beberapa saat yang lalu, kemudian Naruto kembali

merilekskan tubuhnya dibangku yang ia tiduri tersebut,

"Sepertinya tidak" Sambung Naruto pelan.

Sona yang mengingat bahwa dirinya ada tugas yang masih

belum ia bereskan sebagai Ketua Osis akhirnya bangkit dari

duduknya dan memandang Naruto yang masih tiduran dengan

santainya.

"Sensei aku kembali dulu ya" Pamit Sona yang hanya dibalas

Naruto dengan lambaian tangan.

"Jaa Sensei, terimakasih untuk waktu bersama Sensei" Ucap

Sona kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapan Naruto yang hanya

diam.

"Sitri dan Gremory" Bisik Naruto pelan sambil diam

memandang langit namun tidak sampai beberapa detik

kemudian Ekspresi Naruto yang tadinya kalem langsung

menjadi mimik datar ketuka melihat dua buah robekan

dimensi yang tercipta dihadapanya dan juga dirinya sudah

mengetahui siapa mahluk yang akan muncul sehabis ini

karena kedua mahluk tersebut sudah mengganggu hidupnya

lama sekali.

Bruk!

"Minggir kau! Dasar baka Red!"

"Kau saja yang minggir dasar dada rata!"

Dan sepertinya perkataan yang dipanggil Baka Red ini sukses

membungkam lawan bicaranya yang sekarang sedang

menatapnya shock dengan menunjuk nunjuk wajah Baka Red

menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau katakan hah baka! Ini sedang dalam

masa pertumbuhan tau!" Balas sosok yang dipanggil dada rata

itu sengit dan hanya dibalas senyuman ejekan oleh Baka Red.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat adegan absrud dihadapanya

ini dan sudah terjadi puluhan bahkan ratusan kali bagaikan

kaset yang rusak ini hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian

dirinya menatap kedua gadis yang sedang bertengkar

dihadapanya ini.

"Apalagi sekarang Red?Ophis?" Ucap Naruto pelan yang

membuat pertengkaran diantara kedua gadis tersebut buyar

dan memandang Naruto.

"Tidak ada Lucifer-kun, kami hanya kangen kepadamu" jelas

Ophis ceria sedangkat wanita yang bernama Red dan berada

disamping Ophis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas

pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa namaku yang sekarang adalah Naruto"

Jelas Naruto atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Lucifer itu

dengan nada datar.

"Tehee~" Hanya juluran lidah yang dutunjukan Ophis ketika

mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, namun dirinya langsung

melompat kearah Naruto dan merangkulnya mesra bahkan

tindakanya kali ini mendapat delikan tajam dari Red yang

sepertinya cemburu.

"Nee~ Naruto-kun" Desis Ophis manja ditelinga Naruto yang

hanya diam tidak bereaksi apa apa terhadap tingkah Ophis

barusan dan Ophis yang melihat Naruto meliriknya kemudian

kembali membisikan kalimat yang membuat ekspresi Naruto

semakin datar karena perkataan ini sudah didengarnya

berulang kali dari Ophis atau Naga yang dirinya lawan ketika

Great war dulu.

"Bisakah kau kembalikan kekuatanku yang kau segel didalam

tubuh Samael? Nee Naruto-kun?" Bisik Ophis dengan nada

memohon namun jawaban yang Naruto berikan pun sama

seperti jawaban yang dulu ia keluarkan ketika mendengar

permintaan Ophis barusan.

"Belum waktunya Ophis, kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti"

Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat Ophis menggembungkan

pipinya karena gagal lagi untuk membujuk Naruto sedangkan

Red atau Great Red yang melihat kegagalan Ophis hanya

tertawa kecil.

"Mou~ sampai kapan aku harus menunggu Naruto-kun? Ini

sudah berlalu sangat lama sejak kejadian waktu itu dan aku

sudah berubah" Ambek Ophis sambil memainkan kedua jari

telunjuknya dan membuat Naruto menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Siapa suruh kau dan si Red mengacau waktu itu" Tanya

Naruto pelan yang membuat Red maupun Ophis bungkam.

"I-itu karena kami tertarik dengan berbagai macam aura yang

mereka keluarkan ketika berperang Naruto-kun" Jawab Ophis

terbata karena dirinya merasa terpojok akan pertanyaan yang

Naruto lontarkan barusan.

Teng!

Teng!

Tong!

Naruto segera bangkit dari acara tiduranya ketika mendengar

suara lonceng sekolah yang berbunyi menandakan bahwa

waktu istirahat telah usai,kemudian dirinya melangkah menuju

pintu keluar namun sebelum itu ia menatap kearah Ophis dan

juga Red yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Puk!

"Belum saatnya Ophis dan juga kekuatanmu yang tersisa

sekarang sudah cukup untuk melindungi dirimu dan juga

sebenarnya aku sering tidak percaya melihat sifat kalian

berdua sekarang yang bertolak belakang ketika saat Great war

dulu namun aku percaya bahwa ayah menciptakan mahluknya

dengan tujuan yang berbeda dan rahasia yang tidak diketahui

oleh siapapun, jadi berjuanglah Red,Ophis" Ucap Naruto

sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Ophis dan Red kemudian

berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua Naga penghancur tersebut

dalam diam.

"Kurasa benar apa yang dikatakan Lucifer-kun" Ucap Red

sambil memasuki robekan dimensi yang ia buat.

"Yah~ kurasa benar" Balas Ophis pelan yang juga sedang

melakukan hal yang sama seperti Red yaitu membuka

Robekan dimensi.

Sore harinya selepas dari aktivitas mengajarnya Naruto

sekarang sedang berjalan dalam diam hingga dirinya melewati

daerah sungai yang terletak dipinggiran kuoh dan juga dirinya

melihat seorang pria berjambul priang yang sedang asik

memancing meskipun tidak pernah mendapatkan ikan

seekorpun dan kenapa ia bisa tahu karena memang dirinya

bersahabat dengan pria tersebut atau lebih tepatnya pria

tersebut tahu siapa sosok Naruto sebenarnya karena

pertemuan yang tidak terduga beberapa tahun silam,

kemudian dengan langkah pelan Naruto menghampiri pria

tersebut.

"Yo! Azazel" Panggil Naruto pelan yang membuat Azazel

mengalihkan pandanganya kearah sumber suara dan dirinya

dapat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang yang menjadi

sahabatnya ini sedang mendekat kearahnya sambil

melambaikan tangan.

"Naruto, kemarilah dan duduklah" Balas pria yang bernama

Azazel tersebut sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Naruto

duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?" Ucap Azazel ketika melihat

Naruto yang sudah duduk disampingnya dan hanya dibalas

anggukan oleh Naruto pertanda baik.

"Kudengar bahwa Kokabiel sudah memberontak? Apakah itu

benar Azazel?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara datar membuat

Azazel yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Benar seperti dugaanmu Naruto, namun aku sudah menyuruh

Vali untuk membereskanya, jadi tenang saja" Jelas Azazel

sambil tertawa pelan.

"Vali? Sang pemegang Albion kah?" Ucap Naruto yang

sepertinya pernah mendengar nama Vali dari Ophis dan juga

Red sedangkan Azazel yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto

barusan hanya mengangguk.

"Benar, Vali adalah salah satu pemegang Longinus Albion"

Ucap Azazel menjelaskan salah satu muridnya itu kepada

Naruto yang hanya diam sambil mendengarkan perkataan

Azazel barusan.

"Baiklah jika begitu aku akan kembali kerumah" Ucap Naruto

sambil bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mulai melangkah

menjauh dari Azazel.

"Oi, secepat itukah kau akan pergi? Temani aku sebentar saja

Naruto" Ucap Azazel dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

"Aku masih normal Azazel, jaane" Balas Naruto sambil berlalu

pergi meninggalkan Azazel yang terdiam mencerna perkataan

Naruto barusan dan ketika dirinya sadar akan perkataan

Naruto barusan.

"Sialan kau Naruto!" Teriak Azazel kesal kepada Naruto yang

sudah hilang entah kemana meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri,

kemudian dirinya kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memancingnya

kembali sambil tersenyum kecil entah karena apa.

"Memang dia tidak berubah dan aku penasaran bagaimana

reaksi Michael serta Gabriel ketika melihat sosoknya nanti"

Ucap Azazel pelan dan juga sebenarnya dirinya masih

menyembunyikan berita dirinya bertemu Naruto atau Lucifer

kepada Michael dan Gabriel karena permintaan Naruto itu

sendiri yang melarangnya untuk menyebarkan berita tersebut

entah karena apa.

Malam harinya dikota kouh atau lebih tepatnya diakademi

Kuoh sekarang telah tertutupi oleh sebuah kubah transparan

yang menutupi seluruh sekolah tersebut dan didalam kubah

tersebut dapat terlihat beberapa mahluk yang memiliki sayap

kelelawar atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah iblis sedang dalam

keadaan terpojok karena melawan sosok mahluk bersayap

gagak atau juga lebih dikenal dengan istilah Datenshi yang

sekarang sedang membuat sebuah partikel cahaya raksasa

dihadapanya dan sukses membuat para Iblis disana

menatapnya takut.

"Beginikah kekuatan kalian? Menyedihkan" Ucap Datenshi

tersebut remeh dan tidak ia ketahui bahwa ada kehadiran

sosok lain yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dalam diam

dari atas atap sekolah dan ciri sosok tersebut mempunyai

surai pirang spike yang ketika dirinya melihat Datenshi tersebut

melemparkan partikel cahayanya kearah sekumpulan Iblis yang

merasa bahwa mereka akan musnah saat itu kemudian

sosoknya melompat terjun kearah sekumpulan Iblis tersebut.

"Cih Kokabiel sialan!" Desis pemuda bersurai coklat yang

sedang dalam kondisi terluka parah itu sambil menatap nanar

kearah partikel cahaya atau yang lebih ia kenal dengan nama

Lightspear itu mengarah kepada dirinya dan juga teman

temanya yang lain.

"Inikah akhirnya?" Desis wanita bersurai merah yang juga

berada disamping pemuda yang sedang terluka parah tersebut.

"Hahaha Matilah dan perang akan menjadi pilihan terakhirnya!"

Tawa Kokabeil sambil melemparkan Lightspear raksasanya.

Wussh!

Blaaar!

Semua Iblis disana menutup matanya ketika merasakan bahwa

kematian mereka akan segera tiba karena memang sejak dari

awal mereka tahu melawan Datenshi sekelas Kokabeil yang

rumornya adalah Malaikat perang dulunya sebelum jatuh

membuat mereka yang belum terlalu terlatih kesusahan dan

akhirnya kalah telak, namun rasa sakit yang mereka tunggu

dari lightspear Kokabeil tidak pernah tiba dan akhirnya salah

satu Iblis yang ada disana membuka kedua matanya dan

dirinya dapat melihat bahwa ada sosok yang telah melindungi

mereka semua yaitu seorang Pria bersurai pirang jabrik dengan

kedua sayap gagak yang sama persis seperti milik Kokabiel

membentang lebar dan juga sosok yang sangat mereka kenali

karena sosok tersebut adalah Sensei mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa?" Tanya sosok yang menyelamatkan

kelompok Iblis tersebut datar namun sebenarnya dalam

hatinya ia sedang kesal karena keterlambatan pemegang

Albion untuk menghentikan amukan Kokabeil ini, sedangkan

para Iblis disana hanya shock melihat siapa yang

menyelamatkan mereka.

"N-naruto Sensei!" jerit semua Iblis disana Kaget dan Kokabeil

yang melihat serangannya digagalkan seseorang yang masih

tertutupi debu itu kemudian menggeram kesal.

"Cih! Siapa kau brengsek!" Hardik Kokabeil sambil menatap

tajam kearah Naruto yang masih tertutupi oleh debu dan

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Kokabeil barusan hanya

menatapnya datar.

"Hisashiburi Kokabeil tidak kusangka kau menjadi seperti ini"

Ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat Kokabeil terdiam karena

sepertinya mengenal suara siapa ini dulu namun entah

mengapa dirinya susah sekali mengingat siapa pemilik suara

ini san ketika debu yang menghalangi Naruto mulai menipis

Kokabeilpun melebarkan matanya karena tau bahkan sangat

hapal siapa sosok yang menggagalkan seranganya beberapa

saat yang lalu itu dan tergagap ia berbicara kearah Naruto.

"L-lucifer!"

 ***TBC or END***

Saya seorang author baru jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk fic ini apakah bagus? Karena saran dari kalian semua sangat membantu :D

See next later.

Newszeland out!


End file.
